


Popurrí

by LunaIssabella



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-26
Packaged: 2018-07-28 22:54:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 4,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7660117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Un popurri de drabbles pertenecientes a un mini-reto del grupo de facebook Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma con diferentes parejas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lluvia

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic, que consta 14 Drabbles perteneció al Mini-reto del grupo de Face: Caldo de Toothcup para el Alma
> 
> Cada Drabble se llamara segun el tema e-e porque nose me ocurren nombres y el fic es Popurri porque es un conjunto de un todo: *Popurrí, mezcolanza de cosas diversas.
> 
> So... espero que disfruten de este.
> 
> (1) Lluvia -Camistrid (Camicazi -personaje del libro- x Astrid)

 

**Lluvia**

Las gotas de agua azotan sin piedad contra su piel. Tirita de frío, abrazándose a sí misma. Mira desconsolada el horizonte, lágrimas caen de sus ojos, lamen sus mejillas, se confunden con las gotas de lluvia despiadadas. Burlonas.

Ahoga un sollozo y se abraza más fuerte.

Aún le parece increíble la situación. Aún le duele. ¿Cómo no dolerle? Si la persona a la que más ama, en la que confiaba…

¿Por qué después de tantos años? ¿Por qué elegir ese momento para destrozarla? ¿Por qué en su aniversario? ¿Por qué no antes? ¿O después? ¿O nunca? Así se habría evitado ese sufrimiento atroz que le destroza el alma.

Escucha su nombre, distorsionado por la lluvia pero sigue caminando, los ojos azules enfriándose con cada paso. Las lágrimas dejan de correr y la tristeza es desplazada por la ira. Cuando la hermosa mujer de largos cabellos rubios e incandescentes ojos azules la detiene y la gira, no puede evitar soltar una cachetada.

Quisiera golpearla, pero algo la detenía de marcar un poco más el hermoso rostro. La mujer no dice nada, simplemente la mira.

—Astrid déjame explicarte…—grita, la lluvia conspira para que su disculpa no sea escuchada.

Astrid la mira con indiferencia.

—No hay nada que explicar, Camicazi, lo dejaste bastante claro haya—dice. Se suelta y sigue caminando.

Camicazi la mira unos segundos. Muerde sus labios y corre hacia ella. La gira, envuelve sus brazos alrededor de su cintura y la besa. Astrid lucha unos segundos, las lágrimas retornan, pero se deja vencer y corresponde al beso. Pasa sus brazos por el cuello de la otra rubia y se deja arrastrar.

—Te amo—susurra Camicazi cuando corta el beso. La mira con lágrimas en los ojos, acaricia su espalda, besa su frente y llora con ella—. No importa lo que digan. Yo te amo Astrid Hofferson, y si tengo que renunciar a la herencia para tenerte como mi esposa, lo hare.

—Camicazi—susurra con voz rota la rubia.

Sin decir más vuelven a besarse, las gotas de lluvia despiadadas golpean sus cuerpos pero no le dan importancia. Lo importante, es estar juntas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Segundo Drabble!
> 
> (2) Asesinato -Tantrum/Dagur/Fishglegs (Los dos primeros, personajes del libro. Movie!Fishlegs)

 

**Asesinato**

Gotas de sangre caen, chocan contra el suelo rocoso, hacen eco en las paredes, forman un pequeño charco. Lágrimas de rojo carmín tiñen la piel blanca, el cabello rubio, los ojos impolutos. Rojo por todas partes.

Rojo.

Dulce y condenado color. Como las amapolas y los lycoris. Como el cabello de su amante. Como la sangre que gotea de su espada. No quiere molestarse en pensar, en analizar, sus razones. Había perdido la cabeza.

Sonaba simple.

Llano.

Perfecto.

La espada se resbala de las rechonchas manos, produce un eco metálico y líquido. Metal contra piedra y sangre. Su cuerpo sucumbe al temblor en sus rodillas y sus ojos miran las cuencas vacías de su otrora amante. Acaricia una pálida mejilla. Acaricia la otra.

Se inclina y besa los fríos labios. Acaricia el rojo cabello, suspira y se aleja. No quiere pensar. No quiere razonar el porqué. ¿La traición tal vez?

No. No había traición en el acto que lo llevo a tan atroz situación. Simplemente, se dejó llevar por una locura repentina, una sed de sangre nacida de los dioses sabrán donde. Gira el rostro un poco, las manos tiemblan, se enredan en los rizos rojos, el cabello sedoso, espeso, largo.

Acaricia la blanca mejilla, impoluta. Los turgentes pechos, la fina cintura, la herida en el vientre. Sus ojos vuelven al otro cuerpo. Sus dedos se enredan con más violencia en el rojo cabello. Corto, disparejo, rebelde, salvaje. Acarician casi con violencia la piel tostada por las inclemencias del sol y curtida por la batalla. La herida en el cuello, el amplio pecho.

—Los amo tanto—susurra—. Tantrum, Dagur, nos vemos en el Vallhalla.

O en Hellheim, piensa. Sostiene la espada, la balancea y la entierra sin piedad en su pecho.

Rojo.

Perlas carmesís, caen y golpean el suelo, hacen eco en las paredes, ríos en el suelo rocoso. Lágrimas carmín que pintan el pálido pecho, que bañan el metal, que se mezcla y hace una con la sangre de sus otrora amantes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> El Vallhalla y el Hellheim pertenecen a la mitología Nórdica, correspondientes al Cielo y al Infierno (respectivamente) de nuestra cultura religiosa.


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Amor**

Descubrirlo fue sutil. No fue de pronto ni de golpe. No sucedió abruptamente ni al instante en que se vieron. Se construyó lento, despacio. Vivencias juntos formando castillos de hojas, que se convirtieron en ramas, troncos y, cuando al fin lo supieron, rocas solidas e inamovibles.

Descubrirlo fue un suspiro. Leve. La brisa jugando con su cabello. Fue un parpadeo. Un abrir de ojos, un brillo en los orbes tóxicos.

Descubrirlo fue un cosquilleo. Agua fresca luego de un interminable día caluroso. El sol en las escamas en un día de invierno, la frescura de la sombra de un árbol.

Descubrirlo fue sencillo, expresarlo, no.

Confesar lo que sentían el uno por el otro les cayó como una bola de fuego.

Fue complicado, como una tormenta en pleno mar. Era ir contra la corriente, era desafiar a los dioses, darle la espalda a las creencias de siglos.

Y lo hicieron, pero no de esa forma romántica. No con un vuelo a media noche, ni con la fresca brisa de las noches de verano, a la luz del ocaso. Ni mucho menos una cena con velas o cualquier otra cosa con la que sueñan las chicas, por más rudas que sean.

No.

Fue en medio de la guerra. Con los cuerpos de sus amigos y compañeros regados por todas partes. Cuerpos desmembrados, carbonizados, degollados.

Fue en medio del fuego abrazador, con la muerte frente a sus ojos, en su último aliento de vida.

—Te amo—susurrado en un suspiro quedo, los labios secos y manchados de sangre, los ojos verdes carentes de brillo.

 _''Te amo''_ es susurrado de vuelta en un gorgoteo ahogado, en el instante justo en que el brillo azul de las negras escamas, _se apaga._


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuarto Drabble
> 
> (4) Lujuria - SnotloutxTuffnut
> 
> ADVERTENCIAS:
> 
> -Alusión a relaciones sexuales

 

**Lujuria**

Los gemidos llenan el aire. Gritos de placer y gruñidos. El sonido húmedo de los cuerpos al chocar entre ellos. Golpes fuertes, certeros. Manos ásperas deslizándose por la pálida piel, agiles dedos enredados en el corto cabello negro.

Sonidos más animales que humanos, mordidas en vez de besos, embates en vez de un deslizar cuidadoso. Hechos un desorden, sucios de tierra, las ropas regadas.

Largas y fuertes piernas enredadas en la poderosa cadera, dientes algo chuecos clavándose en todo lo que tiene a mano. Los ojos claros de uno mirando con intensidad los ojos del otro. El rubio cabello pegado al rostro por el sudor, la tintura corrida dándole un aire aún más salvaje si cabe.

Gemidos y gritos, las caderas moviéndose al mismo compas, llevándolos a la locura.

Sonrisas desquiciadas y susurros sin contexto. Insultos en vez de palabras dulces.

Lo dulce no estaba hecho para ellos.

Un último y poderoso embate, los ojos brillantes, la boca abierta. Un último suspiro y el clímax golpeándolos como una enorme mole. Pintura blanca sobre sus pechos y caliente dentro de uno.

Sus músculos protestan cuando se sostiene para no aplastar al otro. Lo mira, se miden. Sonríen un poco. Un leve toque en la mejilla ajena es todo lo que necesitan. Un te amo susurrado en sus ojos, una sonrisa traviesa, una risa ronca.

Y la _cuarta_ ronda empieza.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quinto Drabble
> 
> (5) Cita -Daglegs (Dagur -personaje de los libros- x Movie!Fishlegs)

 

**Cita**

Fishlegs se agita en su lugar. Muerde sus labios y contiene una risa. No es, ni remotamente, muy inteligente reírse en ese preciso momento. Mira casi con ternura el cabello rojo de su, y oh dioses aún se siente raro diciéndolo, ahora novio. Se ve muy tentado a acariciar el rojo y empapado cabello pero se reprime. Aún le pone nervioso tener algún gesto con Dagur.

No puede creer que, después de meses babeando por el chico malo y popular de la escuela tendría el valor para pedirle ser su novio. Era eso o que Camicazi pateara su trasero hasta que lo hiciera. Su prima era bastante temible cuando estaba enfadad, y aún más respaldada por Hiccup. _Traidor,_ piensa, al recordar su socarrona sonrisa al momento de contarle a Camicazi lo que sucedía. Fue una gran sorpresa cuando Dagur, en lugar de responderle o humillarlo, lo tomo de la cintura y le planto un beso de película. Frente a toda la escuela.

Volviendo al presente Fishlegs decide tomar una servilleta y ayudar a Dagur antes de que destrozara al pobre camarero que dejó caer la bebida sobre él.

Su primera cita con su, aún se siente _muy raro_ , novio. Primero, había llegado tarde porque a su prima se le ocurrió vestirlo y peinarlo para que se viera ''decente''. Luego, la película que habían elegido fue cancelada a último minuto y tuvieron que ver una horrible comedia.

Ahora… esto.

La cena había sido horrible. No les sirvieron lo que querían, y al momento de las bebidas el camarero tropezó con dios sabrá que y derramó las bebidas sobre Dagur, que aprieta sus manos, sus ojos verdes brillan en rabia.

Fishlegs calma al pobre camarero y paga. Dagur lo mira y bufa. El rechoncho rubio sonríe apenado, se levanta y sale seguido del pelirrojo. Caminan en silencio y, cuando están bastante lejos del restaurante Fishlegs lo mira y suspira.

—Lo siento—susurra, jugando con sus manos—. E… esto es mi culpa y…

Dagur lo toma y lo besa. Fishlegs suspira y se estremece. Se deja dominar y mimar, muy a la manera del mayor.

—Es más mi culpa que tuya—dice el pelirrojo. Fishlegs no lo contradice, puede ver lo difícil que se le hace decir eso—. Hagamos algo, tengamos una verdadera primera cita, pero en mi casa.

El brillo sugerente en los sensuales ojos verdes y la no muy tierna caricia a su trasero le hace gemir y sonrojarse. Sonríe y vuelve a besar a Dagur, dejándose arrastrar por su furiosa pasión. Si, la idea de la nueva cita le gustaba mas.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexto Drabble
> 
> (6) Defender -Cloudjumper-Ruffnut

 

**Defender**

Nadie lo esperó. Sucedió de pronto. Su pueblo aún estaba algo resentido por el último enfrentamiento con Drago y la muerte de su líder. El ataque fue tanto sorpresivo como traicionero. Muchos murieron sin llegar a alcanzar sus dragones o conseguir algo conque defenderse.

En momentos como ese, escasos y casi nulos desde la alianza entre dragones y vikingos, algunos, como los gemelos Thorston, odiaban a Haddock con pasión y locura. Solo por momentos.

Ahora, Ruffnut deseaba tomar la cabeza de Haddock y aplastarla. Con su hacha en una mano y una espada que robo de un cuerpo carbonizado en la otra se mueve a través del enemigo, rebanando y matando a todo el que se cruza en su camino, la vista fija en el horizonte, su determinación planteada en encontrar a su hermano.

El ataque dirigido a ella le toma por sorpresa. Un segundo estaba desatando su furia sobre cuanto enemigo se interpusiera en su camino y al siguiente una bola de fuego sale disparada en su distracción. No le da tiempo a moverse y no lo necesita.

Dos pares de poderosas y hermosas alas rojas la envuelven y su espalda choca contra un gran y escamoso pecho. Un rugido retumba a su espalda, enviando corrientes eléctricas por todo su cuerpo. Nada que ver con la emoción de la lucha que corre por sus venas.

Las alas se mueven un poco y sus ojos chocan con los dorados del Stormcutter que le acababa de salvar la vida.

—Gracias grandote—dice distraídamente. Que Cloudjumper la protegiera le hacía sentir extrañamente cálida y eso le daba pavor. Ruffnut quiere seguir su camino pero el dragón se lo impide, abrazándola—. ¿Qué quieres lagartija? Tengo que encontrar a…

Sus palabras son cortadas por los labios del dragón y una tenue caricia en su cadera. Ella jadea, sorprendida. El dragón la suelta y gorgotea. ' _'Vuelve a salvo''_ , dice en gruñidos y gorgoteos, pero la chica obviamente no lo entiende.

Ella sonríe de esa forma salvaje que tanto la caracteriza, muerde algunas escamas y escapa de las alas del dragón. El brillo en sus ojos azules es una promesa y Cloudjumper alza el vuelo. Era más fácil proteger a la alocada vikinga desde el aire.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Séptimo Drabble
> 
> (7) Pelear -Dagur/Book!Fishlegs

 

**Pelear**

Debió haberlo esperado. Confiar en que, de verdad, estaba de su parte fue un error. Caer enamorado fue un doble error. Debió saberlo, debió intuirlo. Dagur The Deranged no era de fiar. Nunca lo fue. Pero aun así duele.

Corre en medio de la lucha, las lágrimas caen por sus sonrojadas mejillas, la espada se balancea, quita de en medio los obstáculos para llegar a él. Hiriendo al enemigo y empujando a los aliados.

No sabe que atenaza más su pecho, que lo aprieta con más fuerza. No sabe si pesa más el dolor de la traición a su alianza o a su amor. No sabe si le duele más la furia o la tristeza.

Y lo ve. El cabello rojo, salvaje, suelto de su sempiterna trenza, su cuerpo manchado de sangre, dos espadas sostenidas con fuerza, un grito de guerra en la garganta, la locura en sus ojos.

Sin pensarlo se lanza contra él y blande su espada. La sorpresa en los pálidos ojos verdes no dura, y al moreno le parece ver la preocupación en el fondo del mar de locura verde.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste? —grita, su voz rota por el llanto, el rostro compungido, un brillo desolado en sus ojos.

El pelirrojo no responde y la espada del moreno vuela lejos.

—No debiste estar aquí, Fishlegs—dice con un gruñido y su espada da un golpe mortal en su dirección.

Fishlegs solo atina a cerrar los ojos por la impresión, pero prefiere morir en sus manos a vivir con el dolor y el remordimiento. Pero el golpe no llega.

Abre los ojos y se queda sin aire al ver los ojos verdes demasiado cercas, brillantes en su locura y el calor que le abrazo durante esas pasadas noches. Escucha un quejido a su espalda y en el ardiente espejo de los orbes de Dagur ve la expresión vacía de un berserker antes de que este caiga, muerto por la hoja de su líder.

El fuerte brazo de Dagur lo envuelve y su boca es reclamada con hambre, a la que responde con la misma intensidad. El mundo desaparece y su cuerpo se vuelve nada contra el del otro.

—Estúpido—dice el berserker y lo pega más a su cuerpo—. Ahora tengo que sacarte de aquí.

Fishlegs sonríe un poco y se deja arrastrar. Le debía una enorme disculpa a Hiccup. Luego se la haría llegar. Lo importante ahora era estar con su loco y demente berserker.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Octavo Drabble
> 
> (8) Cantar -Toothcup/Omegaverse
> 
> ADVERTENCIA:
> 
> -Mensión de embarazo masculino entre un hombre y un dragón

 

**Cantar**

Hiccup tararea mientras cocina. Toothless lo mira desde su posición, agazapado entre las sombras. Sus ojos destellan, curioso, cuando el tarareo se convierte en un suave canto.

Hiccup no parece darse cuenta que sus pies, su pie y su prótesis más bien, se mueven al ritmo de la melodía.

Toothless no puede evitar su sorpresa. A decir verdad, y aunque su Omega era quien solía cocinar, la torpeza natural de su pareja aunada a la prótesis provocaba algunos desastres. Que Hiccup estuviera cantando, bailando y cocinando a la vez le sorprende.

Baja de su percha y toca la espalda del vikingo con suavidad.

 _´´Alegre tu´´_ gorgotea. Hiccup le mira sin detener su extraño baile y su dulce cantar. Su mano acaricia su vientre y sus ojos brillan con alegría. El Alfa entiende y ruge feliz. Su cuerpo brilla en azul y su rugido se convierte en dulces y suaves gorgoteos, su hocico se apoya en el todavía plano vientre, arrullando a sus crías aún no desarrolladas. Hiccup le sonríe con ternura a su Alfa y amos tararean para las crías, celebrando, a su dulce manera, el milagro.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Noveno Drabble
> 
> (9) Nieve-Furius/Hiccup II (Ambos personajes del libro)

 

**Nieve**

La primera vez que vieron la maravilla helada su cachorro tenía pocos soles de vida. El rubio cabello caía como oro por las sonrojadas mejillas, botones de rosa en la crema de su piel, los ojitos brillantes, azules, profundos. Ora mar, ora cielo, ora estrellas en el rostro redondeado y decorado por la sonrisa inocente de los aún puros labios.

Su pequeño hermano le hizo jugar con la nieve, hacer figuras que él no entendía y pasar todo un día, que dio como resultado fiebre y mucho frío en el pequeño humano. Pero él lo cuido sin refutar, y no admitió en voz alta que le encanto ese día.

La segunda vez, ya era más mayor. Él no era un dragón de gran tamaño, pero era capaz de proteger a su hermano. Pero también había caído en la trampa de lo que los humanos llamaban amor y tomo la oportunidad y le dijo lo que sentía a su hermano. La sonrisa de sol que le regalo y el dulce sonrojo que lo cubrió por completo derritió su corazón.

Y tomo a su hermano en la nieve. No por el influjo de la temporada de celo. Ambos se entregaron a su pasión, uniéndose en cuerpo, haciendo un juramento por sus almas. Prometiéndose amor eterno.

La tercera y última vez el lienzo helado está pintado con rojo. Gotas gruesas y espesas, congeladas en la nieve, el cuerpo delicado en el centro, los ojos cerrados, la expresión pacifica desmiente el escabroso rojo que mancha su pecho.

El dragón ruge. No pudo protegerlo. No pudo cumplir la promesa. Alza el vuelo y desaparece en el cielo de tormenta, la nieve aun teñida de rojo. El cuerpo aún tendido. Las esperanzas y el amor rotos dejados, allí a morir, echados junto al delicado y etéreo cuerpo en medio de la nieve, allí donde el dorado cabello se torna blanco por los copos helados y los ojos de mar, los ojos de cielo, los ojos puros, los ojos brillantes, donde los hermosos ojos de su hermano no se volverán a abrir.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Décimo Drabble
> 
> (10) Cocinar -Camicazi/Astrid (La primera, personaje del libro)

 

**Cocinar**

Camicazi entra en la casa y de inmediato su cuerpo se tensa. El delicioso aroma que llena el lugar la hace entrecerrar los ojos. Deja sus cosas a un lado y, con sigilo, camina hasta la cocina.

Ve a Astrid moverse por la cocina, vestida con un lindo vestido floreado, el cabello recogido y tarareando. Camicazi entrecierra los ojos. La cocina de su esposa no era la mejor del mundo. Incluso, la primera vez que Camicazi probó un plato de su rubia esposa, cuando eran novias, paso una semana en el hospital, sin exagerar.

A pesar de sus buenas intenciones, Astrid no era material para cocinar. El que lo estuviera haciendo más su antinatural, al menos en ella, vestuario era de por si sospechoso.

—Amor, ¿Qué haces? —pregunta, ya rendida por la curiosidad.

—Nuestra cena de aniversario—Astrid le regala una escueta sonrisa. Alza el cucharon con que remueve la salsa, ofreciéndole.

Camicazi, temblorosa pero con valentía, se acerca y prueba. Grande es su sorpresa cuando un sabor picante y absolutamente delicioso explota en sus papilas gustativas.

—Está exquisito—admite, sorprendida.

El alivio surca las facciones de Astrid, que apaga la estufa.

—Te tengo una sorpresa—dice, sonrojada. Sirve la cena y ambas, luego de acomodar todo, proceden a cenar.

Camicazi disfruta de la cena, muy sorprendida por el agradable sabor. Mira a su alrededor y ve un libro de recetas , ríe para sí. Al parecer, Hiccup no podía evitar ayudar a todos.

—¿Qué celebramos además de nuestro aniversario?—pregunta al terminar.

Astrid pone una carta frente a ella, temblando de la emoción. Camicazi la abre y lee. Su cuerpo tiembla por igual, se levanta de un salto y abraza a Astrid. Llena su rostro de besos, sonríe ampliamente. Lágrimas en los ojos de ambas.

Les habían concedido la adopción.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Undecimo Drabble
> 
> (11) Dormir -Snotlout-Tuffnut

 

**Dormir**

Los campamentos familiares en la cabaña son horribles. Especialmente desde que cada uno iba con su pareja. No es como que Snotlout fuera a decirlo en voz alta, pero extrañaba las fogatas, los cuentos de terror y el chocolate caliente con malvaviscos antes de dormir a la intemperie.

No. Ahora cenaban y cada uno con su pareja. Y no siempre a dormir. Pero claro, solo a él se le ocurría invitar a su atolondrado novio a dormir al aire libre.

Mira el techo de la carpa, aguanta estoicamente los empujones de su dormido novio y le cuesta no darle una sola patada y sacarlo de la carpa.

Suspira y se acomoda. ¿En qué momento se había vuelto tan considerado…. Y nostálgico? Ah, claro. Desde que vio como el novio de su primo, el chico ''malo'' (aunque para ser sinceros llevaba el título únicamente por su preferencia a vestir de negro y más aún de cuero) de la preparatoria, se derritió con una simple sonrisa del enclenque parlanchín.

Eso y el amor que parece acusarle por Tuffnut. No que vaya, jamás de los jamases, a decirlo en voz alta. No estando el rubio consiente, claro. Ellos no necesitaban esas cursilerías.

Abre la carpa y la remueve lo suficiente para ver el cielo sin dejarla caer. Se acurruca sobre la colchoneta. Jala al rubio, lo apresa en sus brazos y de inmediato Tuffnut deja de empujar. Parece ronronear a gusto y suspirar su nombre acomodándose en sus enormes brazos.

Por la mañana, si no amanecían adoloridos por las patadas involuntarias o en un enredo de piernas y brazos por el profundo sueño, negara rotundamente haberlo abrazado por voluntad.

Mientras tanto, sería bueno dormir un poco y aprovechar la escasa paz.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Deudecimo Drabble
> 
> (12) Pesadilla -Furius/Hiccup II (Personajes del libro)

 

**Pesadilla**

El grito que llena el aire hace que todos en el nido se agiten, preocupados.

El dragón más grande de la cueva gruñe. Extiende una pata y jala bajo su ala el pequeño y tembloroso cuerpo del humano. No debió llevarlo a la caza, se regaña.

Sabía que su pequeño Hermano no estaba listo aún, pero la luz en los ojos, de un imposible y brillante azul, calcado al mismo cielo y la sonrisa ilusionada y suplicante le impidió negarse.

No sabe a qué exactamente se debe la alteración de su sueño, si a la caza en sí o a lo que sucedió después. Pero eso no importa. Arrulla a su pequeño Hermano, aún demasiado pequeño, demasiado débil. Necesitado de su protección y él con mucho más que gusto se la daría.

—Furius—hipa el pequeño acurrucándose un poco más. El dragón baja sus ojos, de un azul más plomizo, más ceniciento, menos brillante pero aun así hermoso ante los, todavía, inocentes ojos de su Hermano—. Tú—hipa de nuevo y limpia sus ojitos con su mano—, tú nunca me vas a dejar, ¿verdad?

 _''¿Qué fue esta vez, Hermano?''_ ronronea limpiando esta vez él las lágrimas con su lengua.

El pequeño lo mira por largos segundos que, de no estar acostumbrado a la seria mirada azul, hubiera puesto nervioso al dragón. Le mira como conocedor de un terrible destino del que no está seguro su veracidad. Le mira como si quisiera comprobar que su existencia es real y no producto de su afiebrada pesadilla.

—Ese dragón—muerde sus rosados labios y se aferra más fuerte en el amplio pecho, sus uñas calvadas en las blancas escamas—, ese dragón eras tú en mis sueños. Tú nunca me dejaras, ¿verdad?

_''Y tú, Hermano, ¿me dejarás a mí?''_

—¡Nunca!—replica con vehemencia—. Siempre estaré contigo. Siempre hasta el último de nuestros días.

Furius ignora el ''nuestros'' y no lo corrige. Para él no es desconocido que vivirá más que su Hermano. Pero prefiere conservar la esperanza de que si lo hagan.

 _''Ahí tienes tu respuesta, Hermano''._ Y esas cinco palabras llenan de alegría al pequeño humano y alejan los pocos vestigios de la espantosa pesadilla que otrora le atormentase.

El rubio humano se acurruca contra él y suspira, el sueño se lo lleva con la misma facilidad con la que la brisa se lleva las hojas teñidas de ocre; no obstante Furius lo abraza con fuerza y lo cubre con sus alas. Eso le hace suspirar tranquilo, le da la efímera certeza que puede protegerlo de todo. Incluso de sus pesadillas.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Décimo tercer Drabble
> 
> (13) Beso -Snotlout-Tuffnut

 

**Beso**

Su primer beso no fue exactamente un beso. No fue la cosa asquerosamente romántica que las chicas explicaban, ni el reto que todo vikingo debe pasar que Gobber solía exagerar.

Su primer beso más que un beso fue un choque brusco de labios, dientes y saliva. Demasiada lengua, que nunca supieron si era la del otro y la del propio, demasiados dientes, demasiada saliva. Mordidas y jalones. Gruñidos y murmuraciones sin sentido.

Más que un primer beso fue una de sus tantas luchas, pero a la vez fue diferente. Lucharon por ver quien dominaría, lucharon para darse a valer frente al otro, lucharon para no quedar en ridículo ante su obvia inexperiencia. Al menos con otro hombre.

Su primer beso fue asqueroso, con sabor a pescado y a hidromiel. Con sabor a piel sin una respetada limpieza de hace sabrá Odín cuantos días, a escamas carbonizadas de dragón.

Pero a pesar de lo asqueroso, de las náuseas, de que uno estaba borracho y el otro dolido, de que terminaron en más que un beso, de que al día siguiente fingieron que no había pasado nada. A pesar de que se repitieron, siguiendo el mismo patrón; a pesar de todo lo malo que pudiesen sacarle, en el silencio de la noche, abrazados por las estrellas y con el cuerpo bañado con el sudor y los fluidos del otro, ambos deben admitir, que ese primer beso, fue el mejor de ambos.

—Esto no lo debe saber nadie, Thorston—dice Snotlout al levantarse de su lecho pecaminoso, antes de que el sol derrame las primeras luces. La mirada adolorida puesta en la espalda del rubio, los dedos hormigueantes, el deseo de atarlo al lecho para el resto de sus vidas y nunca salir a la cruel realidad de ser vikingos.

—Nadie lo sabrá Jorgenson—responde el gemelo con voz hastiada, pero el corazón en un puño y lágrimas atascadas en la garganta. Lágrimas que no derramara jamás, y mucho menos por el bruto que lo toma todas las noches para luego fingir que nada pasó.

La vida de un vikingo, estúpidamente enamorado. Pero por supuesto, él es Tuffnut Thorston y ni Snotlout ni nadie lo iba a hacer sentir menos. Si su propia hermana no lo logra, mucho menos el hombre al que le ha jurado en secreto su corazón y su vida.

Y todo culpa de ese horrible (y maravilloso, y deseado, y apasionado) primer beso.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Décimo cuarto Drabble
> 
> (14) Muerte -Cloudjumper-Ruffnut
> 
> PSD: este puede ser considerado una continuacion del Sexto Drabble -Defender

 

**Muerte**

El olor sulfuroso de los cuerpos quemados llena el aire de forma tan pesada que provoca nauseas en los únicos sobrevivientes. El cielo gris parece concordar con el ánimo de los pocos que aún permanecen en pie.

No se atreven a llorar. No hay lágrimas para derramar a pesar del dolor que desgarra su alma en dos. Vikingos y dragones, destrozados, quemados, muertos.

Por un lado, Stormfly chilla y lanza púas, como enloquecida, no deja que ninguno de los pocos dragones sobrevivientes o vikingos se acerque al cuerpo yerto de Eret hijo de Eret. El cuerpo de Astrid a pocos metros, protegido también por su fiel dragona. Snotlout mira con ojos vacíos a Hookfang, que gruñe y gorgotea por lo bajo, dando sus últimos suspiros de vida.

Tuffnut a poco pasos detrás de él, la vista y el corazón divido entre acercarse a él o a su hermana, Barf y Belch ronronean a su lado, también indecisos a cuál de sus amos consolar.

Ruffnut por su parte esta arrodillada frente al Stormcutter. Lo mira sin realmente ver, la sangre arremolinada bajo el enorme cuerpo, los ojos dorados opacándose a una velocidad que le provoca a Ruffnut escalofríos.

El dragón alza una pata y ella la toma. El gorgotea y con una de sus alas acaricia la ensangrentada mejilla de Ruffnut. Su _Valkyria._

El dragón susurra en un débil gorgoteo un _Mía,_ ella deja escapar una única lágrima, la guerrera en ella no le permite dejarse arrastrar por el sordo dolor, que se hace eco por todo su cuerpo.

—Al Vallhalla y con honores grandote —susurra, los ojos cerrados, su luto escapándose en pequeñas oleadas de dolor sin llanto junto al alma del serio dragón, que la protegió hasta su último aliento de vida.


End file.
